Sorina Epureanu
"You disgust me!" - Sorina Epurneau while betraying New Dawn lieutenant Susan Lancaster Sorina Epureanu is a double agent for Orion inserted into New Dawn and an assassin. Biography Early years Sorina was born in a small town in Romania, to a prostitute mother. She is an illegitimate child, due to the fact that her mother was pregnant as a result of hooking up with and having sexual intercourse with multiple men. Her mother still raised her as her own and eventually sent her off to the United States when she was in her teens to find a new life, with her mother concerned that the life she was living in Romania would corrupt her innocence. Orion and New Dawn She joined Orion after graduating high school, and she was trained as an assassin, after being indoctrinated with Orion's ideology that the ultimate purpose of life was to fight government and corporate corruption and sabotage the perceived "evil" institutions of the world. Her first official mission was that of a double agent inserted into New Dawn as Orion's mole. Her mission was to obtain information regarding Susan Lancaster, one of New Dawn's top lieutenants along with Lancaster's network of underlings. Operation Hidden Nightmare During the events of Operation Hidden Nightmare, Sorina and her partner and fellow double agent Olga Axelsson were tasked with obtaining information about a possible terrorist plot against the United States and sabotage it. When she found out that tourists were also investigating the game, Sorina began to have second thoughts about the mission and even thought about backing out, but her handler persuaded her to stay and finish the mission. She was left with no choice but to feign hostility towards the tourists. She was first seen assassinating members of the Islamic State of New Palestine, who were holding as their hostage a member of another, similar organization based in America named Black Rhino. As part of her cover, she participated in New Dawn's attempts to eliminate the tourist group and their allies. However, she and Olga revealed their true colors during the tourist group's joint operation with TACITUS. Shadow Force, Nether Company, Task Force Reaper, and the civilian tour group, who were trying to rescue two of their friends being held captive by New Dawn. As part of her cover, Sorina engaged in hand-to-hand combat against Helen Moore, one of the tourists in the tour group. She and Olga were able to subdue Moore and her allies, with Susan Lancaster goading the two into killing Moore and their allies as an "example to the world." However, Sorina and Olga abruptly revealed their true allegiances and betrayed Susan, shooting her in the chest. As Susan lay dying, Sorina revealed that Susan had actually killed her mother sometime during her stay in the United States and that her "membership" was actually part of a personal mission of retribution against New Dawn for killing her mother, and that sabotaging the plot against New York City provided yet another reason to fight against New Dawn. Afterwards After the resolution of the New Dawn conspiracy, Helen Moore received an email co-authored by several Orion agents, one of them being Olga Axelsson elaborating on Orion's ideology. Later, she and Susan personally visit Helen and her friends at their college, apologizing for their actions and asking them for a small favor. Personality Sorina is a mysterious individual. Based on her actions throuhgout Operation Hidden Nightmare, Sorina appears to be a "master liar": she easily fooled New Dawn to the point where, by the time she revealed her allegiance to Susan and her cronies, New Dawn had come to regard Sorina as "a sister" to them. However, once she revealed herself to Helen and her allies as a secret ally, her true personality is revealed: she is surprisingly nice and kind, which is part of what makes her so dangerous as an Orion asset: one moment she could be your best friend, the next she could be your worst enemy. She is also well intentioned in all of her goals: though she is committing what is perceived to be acts of terrorism, she considers her actions necessary to stop a greater evil. In her words, "Sometimes, to fight the enemy, you must act like the enemy." She genuinely wants peace in the world, and sees committing perceived acts of evil as acceptable in her goal. In this light, she is considered both an anti-hero and an anti-villain: she has the intention to do good, but does not possess conventional heroic qualities and sees committing a lesser evil as the key to preventing a greater evil. She is also highly manipulative: this explains how she was able to fool all of New Dawn into believing she was their ally for a long time. Though she is a kind woman, she can also get angry under stress, as evidenced by how Sorina angrily confronted Susan concerning her mother's murder at Susan's hands. This makes her a sociopath, but her affable side still exists, and she is still surprisingly nice for a so-called "cold blooded killing machine." Skills and abilities *'Expert Spy': Sorina is a master of disguises; she was able to present herself as a legitimate New Dawn asset and fool the entire organization for months before finally revealing herself as a double agent. *'Expert Marksman': Sorina displayed excellent accuracy during her Orion career. *'Expert Martial Artist': As a part of Orion and her cover as a New Dawn asset, Sorina is well-trained in martial arts fighting, employing a fighting style incorporating various different martial arts, including boxing, MMA, Jeet Kun Do, Krav Maga, Kali/Eskrima, Silat, Systema, and even Vale Tudo. Trivia *She is the first anti-villain in the series. *She is physically modeled after Romanian actress Ana Ularu. Quotes "I'm not mad at you, Susan. You're my hero...People everywhere are going to remember the name Susan Lancaster: a homicidal, psychopath of a terrorist who wanted to change the world with fire and fury..." - Sorina Epuerneau revealing herself as a double agent to Susan Lancaster Dialog with others "You don't have to do this..." "YES I DO!" - Helen Moore and Sorina Epeurneau during a fight "Sorina! What are you doing?" (Olga Axelsson, also revealed to be a double agent, aims her gun at Susan) "Stay back! Nobody move!" (Helen Moore, confused, looks at Sorina and Olga in confusion) - Susan Lancaster and Sorina Epeurneau (During a fight against Helen Moore, Sorina, being a veteran martial arts fighter, is able to subdue Helen, a rookie warrior) "Time for your grand finale. Any last words? ''(As Helen struggles to speak, Sorina whispers something in her ear that surprises her) ''Trust me." "What?" (Sorina suddenly reveals herself as a double agent by betraying and killing her partner Lance Regent) - Sorina Euperneau before revealing her true colors "What? Who...Who are you? What's happening? What's going on? Who's-?" "I'm sorry about this..." (Suddenly, Susan Lancaster enters the room, and Sorina, resuming her cover once more, holds Helen at gunpoint) "My, my, I seem to have missed the festivities!" "Susan!" "You also messed my friend up really badly. Such cruelty must be punished...with even more cruelty! (She pulls out a pair of combat knives from her boots) You see, my friend Olga is right. You lack what it takes to win this war. So why fight it any longer? You know getting rid of me will not stop New Dawn. So you're pretty much fighting a losing battle here." "Congratulations, Sue. I really... I don't give a shit. You can kill me, but my dad will stop you." "Well, that's too bad, then. I was looking forward to hearing you beg. ''(She turns to Sorina) ''All right, Marilena..Hold her still. I want to watch the lights fade in her eyes when I slice her throat!" (Sorina looks at Helen, then smirks, much to Helen's confusion, before turning against Susan; she throws Helen to the floor and shoots the knife out of Susan's left hand, before shooting her in said hand) - Helen Moore and Sorina Epurneau, Susan Lancaster and Helen Moore. "What are you doing?" "The same thing you did to my mother, and my name is not Marilena." (She removes her contacts, and Susan recognizes her immediately) "Sorina?!?" (An equally confused Helen Moore stares at Sorina in confusion) "Wait, what? Your name's not Marilena? Wait..." (Sorina ignores Helen and goes on a rant against Susan) "I'm not mad at you, Susan. You're my hero...People everywhere are going to remember the name Susan Lancaster: a homicidal, psychopath of a terrorist who wanted to change the world with fire and fury..." - Susan Lancaster and Sorina Epurneau, Helen Moore and Sorina Euperneau and Helen Moore "What are you talking about?" "How did it feel, Susan, when you looked into my mother's eyes...my mother's shocked and pained eyes as you sliced her throat in the middle of an alleyway? Did it feel good? Did it feel good to you? Did you enjoy seeing her die?" (Helen Moore, shocked and horrified, looks at Susan in disgust) "I trusted you...!" (Sorina angrily shoots another round into Susan's other hand) "Do you have any idea how easy this was? I'm gonna ask you one more time: How did it feel to watch my mother die?" "What I did to your mother was...fun. (She laughs, much to the disgust of both Sorina and Helen) It was fun. The best night of my life, actually." "You won't kill anyone else anymore! ''(She shoots Susan in the leg) ''Not Helen! ''(Shoots Susan in the other leg) ''Not anyone! ''(Blows out Susan's left knee) ''How does it feel, Susan, knowing that your most trusted ally is now biting you? ''(She shoots Susan in the other knee) ''You disgust me! ''(Shoots Susan in the shoulder) ''Your very existence sickens me to the core! ''(Shoots Susan in the other shoulder) Never stick your hand in my face again, bitch! You sick sadistic abusive whore! (Shoots Susan in the abdomen) ''I never want to see your face again on this godforsaken Earth...go to Hell! ''(She shoots Susan in the throat and watches Susan choke to death on her own blood)" - Susan Lancaster and Sorina Epurneau as the latter kills the former for murdering her mother. (After killing Susan Lancaster, Sorina looks at Helen and the captive Victoria Lowestoft and Sierra Lowell, noting their confused looks, before looking back at Susan) ''"Do not tell anyone what you saw? Understand?" "But-but-what-? Who are you-how?" "Sssh! ''(She clamps a hand over Helen's mouth) ''You mustn't tell anyone. Promise?" (Helen nods, just as police sirens are heard outside. She goes to Sierra and Victoria, unties, them, then gives Helen her gun) "I didn't kill her, Helen. You did. I tried to stop you, but you got away. Good luck to you, Helen." "Wait! Hey, wait!" (Sorina runs off into the night, minutes before the police appear) - Sorina Epureanu and Helen Moore (Helen Moore has read an email from Olga Axelsson, Henry Dobson, Sorina Epurneau, and many others concerning the truth behind Orion; after she reads it, a door opens...) "I wrote that, you know?" (Helen, thinking of the gun her father got her, goes for her pistol, but stops when she sees Sorina Epurneau) "Who are you really...Sorina?" - Sorina Epurneau and Helen Moore Gallery Sorina Epureanu, Orion mole.jpg Sorina Epureanu in combat.png Sorina Epureanu, New Dawn asset.jpg